Ghetto Love Songs and Heartbreak
by Inuluvher151
Summary: Kagome:She stole your heartOnly did it because she couldChewed you up and spat you outThat girl never was no good
1. I won't say i'm in love

Disclamier: I don't own inu and company.   
  
Artist: Lyrics  
  
Song: I Won't Say (I'm in Love) Lyrics  
  
[Inuyasha:]  
  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
  
I guess I've already won that  
  
No woman is worth the aggravation  
  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
  
[Songo,Rin and Shippo:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
  
she's the Earth and heaven to you  
  
Try to keep it hidden  
  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
boy, ya can't conceal it  
  
We know how ya feel and  
  
Who you're thinking of  
  
[Inu:]  
  
No chance, no way  
  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
[Songo,Rin and Shippo:]  
  
You swoon, you sigh  
  
why deny it, uh-oh  
  
[Inuyasha:]  
  
It's too cliche  
  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
  
It feels so good when you start out  
  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
  
Oh  
  
[Songo,Rin and Shippo:]  
  
You keep on denying  
  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
  
Baby, we're not buying  
  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
  
Face it like a grown-up  
  
When ya gonna own up  
  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
  
[Inuyasha:]  
  
No chance, now way  
  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
[Songo,Rin and Shippo:]  
  
Give up, give in  
  
Check the grin you're in love  
  
[Inuyasha:]  
  
This scene won't play,  
  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
[Songo,Rin and Shippo:]  
  
You're doin flips read our lips  
  
You're in love  
  
[Inuyasha:]  
  
You're way off base  
  
I won't say it  
  
Get off my case  
  
I won't say it  
  
[Songo,Rin and Shippo:]  
  
boy, don't be proud  
  
It's O.K. you're in love  
  
[Inuyasha:]  
  
Oh  
  
At least out loud,  
  
I won't say I'm in love 


	2. Ashanti Songs Scared and Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I wished and wished to own it this year. I even asked Santa Clause but I didn't get Inuyasha this year (damn Santa clause I was good all year too!!!L )

Artist: Ashanti

Song: **Scared**

Inuyasha-Thinking

"Kagome what's going on?

I'm sitting here in the god tree

Digging on each other I'm feeling the shit out of you

You feeling the shit out of me

What you scared don't be scared"

Kagome-Writings in her journal

Dear Diary it was around 11:30 when I realized I miss you,

sitting at home all alone thinking what did I

just do, feeling was strong coming on and I knew I wanted you,

something inside me held me back,

boy you got me scared of you.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome

You got me afraid to let my love go.

Is it my heart that I should follow.

Got me afraid to let myself go.

Got me scared of you.

Inuyasha

See, see what what it's like it's like we got to get over this hump ma

until we get over this hump, it's going to be fucked up!

Kagome

If I let go I don't know if my heart will remain strong

cause you the type that just might give

right and get me strong I couldn't be just a girl

that you're seeing once a month cause if it

goes down better believe I'm gonna be your only one

Chorus 2x

Bridge 2x

Should I let it go,

Should I let it go no no no no

Should I let it go,

Should I let it go no no

no no no no

Chorus 2x

Bridge 2x

Inuyasha

What's the problem Kagome,

I can see it in ya eyes you want me just how I want you, you still

scared, you still scared it's cool though,

I'll be scared too fuckin' with a Dog Demon like me, I'll

be scared too, it's aight though, I'm a wait on you, just holla back aight.

****

Rescue - Ashanti Lyrics

You still scared, I'll be scared too, it's cool though just holla back aight.

Kagome

All alone and I'm feeling unwanted

Try to wait but my body's calling, you're the one so why don't

you come and rescue me,

I'll be here while you on your way, counting down till I see your face,

hurry up cause I love the way you rescue me.

Now you're here, come on out, the rain soaking wet

body glistening, finally we could do something so rescue me,

Can't believe how it's going down,

I'm so obsessed with this love I found it got my head spinning

round and round just rescue me.

Chorus

All night long Take me away to another place,

rescue me save me, save me save me all night long

Take me away to another place rescue me

Save me, save me, save me

Inuyasha

I come alive when I feel your touch

and I can drown In this pool of love, you could get what I'm thinking of

I'll come rescue you, what you think couldn't be replaced

if you were gone I would find a way to get you back,

cause I love the way I rescue you, laying here with you in the dark

I always knew you could shift my heart,

when I'm with you I don't want to stop so rescue me,

only you can fulfill my need take me away from this agony,

I want to live out my fantasy to just rescue you.

Chorus 4x


	3. Over and Over

**_Artist: _Nelly**

**_Album: _Suit (2004)**  
**_Song: _Over and Over **

**_Country: _USA **

**_DISCLAMIER: _I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO. AND I DON'T OWN NELLY OR ASHANTI (I FORGOT TO ADD THAT IN MY LAST DISCLAMIER HEE!!HEE!!) OH YEAH I DON'T REALLY LIKE KIKYO BUT I HAVE NOTHING AGAIST HER EITHER. BUT THIS ONE IS A KIKYO/INUYASHA/KAGOME SONGFIC **

**Over and Over**

**Kagome just jumped out of the well and she went to go look for Inuyasha.  
Kagome: "Inuyasha!! I'm back!" Kagome yelled to the air. ' Man I wonder where he is? I hope he's not with Kikyo well I guess I'll go see what everyone else is up to' So Kagome started to take off toward the village but then she heard some voices near the god tree so she went to go check it out **

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it Over and over again_

_And I can't keep Picturing you with her_

_And it hurts so bad _

_Yeah, cause it's all in my head I think about it _

_Over and over again I replay it_

_Over and over again _

_And I can't take it I can't shake it, no _

**When Kagome made it to the god tree what she saw disturbered her and torn her heart apart. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo and they were kissing. Kagome saw this and shook her head no and kept on repeating "He said he loved me he promised he promised" Then she took off running towards the well and when she made it to the well she jumped in and tried to seal the well premanently but she could only muster up enough power to seal the well for 10 years but that was enough time for her because she believed that she wouldn't be living at the shirne . "Besides he probably doesn't even care that I'm not there and won't be there. He has Kikyo and she can do the same DAMN thing!!!" 'But I will miss Sango,Miroku, Shippo and the rest of them.' Kagome said and thougth while crying. She did manage to leave a message in the well for whenever Inuyasha finally finds out she's gone and finds it. **

_I can't wait to see you_

_Wanna see if you still got that Look in your eye _

_That one you had for me Before you said your goodbye_

_And it's a shame that we Gotta spend our time Being mad about the same things _

_Over and over again_

_About the same thing Over and over again _

**Inuyasha was with Kikyo and she kissed him he couldn't believe it she KISSED HIM damn it!!! He could have sworen he heard Kagome's voice whisper " He loved me, He promised, He promised!!!" and he could hear how heart broken she sounded but by the time he got away from Kikyo, Kagome already started running. Inuyasha tried to yell at her and tell her to come back and that he does love her. But Kagome didn't hear a word he said and kept on running. Inuyasha tired to run after her but Kikyo wouldn't let go. When he made it to the well Kagome already sealed it and he found a note inside. ' this is Kagome's handwriting' He read it and with each word it broke his heart.**

_**Dear Inuyasha,  
By the time you get this the well will already be sealed and you will never see me again. I loved you I really did and I believed you loved me too. ( there were tear drops on the letter from both Inuyasha and Kagome) The reason I probably left is because I saw you with Kikyo AGAIN! I hope you are happy with her in hell Inuyasha. I will miss you guys everyday! Please tell everyone that I love them and I will miss them. Tell Sango I said that I was sorry that I will never be there for her wedding and she her children grow up and that she was the best friend and that she was like a sister to me. Please tell her not to cry for me. That I am alright and I'm going to try and live my life to the fullest (she'll know what I mean by that). Please tell Miroku to quit being a pervert and tell Sango how he feels already. And that I will also miss him and that I love him too. LIKE A BROTHER SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS MIROKU. And please tell Shippo and Kaede that I love them both and I wanna thank them for being there for me when I needed them. **_

_**Love you guys,  
Kagome" **_

'**NO it can't be true. She wouldn't leave she promise me she would stay by me side always!' Inuyasha took the letter to Kaede's and let everyone else read it!  
Everyone started to cry even though Sango and Inuyasha wouldn't show it they cried. Miroku stood up and looked at Inuyasha and told him what a baka he was and that Kagome was way more important then some dead whore! Inuyasha got mad and said he knows Kagome is more important then Kikyo. He didn't even try to tell Miroku to take back that Kikyo was a whore because that's what he just found out that Kikyo was sleeping with Naraku but saying how much she loved Inuyasha and how she wanted him to go to hell with her. **

_Oh but I think she's leaving on_

_And she's leaving here _

_And I don't know what else to do (Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it Over and over again_

_And I can't keep Picturing you with her _

_And it hurts so bad Yeah,_

_cause it's all in my head I think about it Over and over again_

_I replay it Over and over again _

_And I can't take it I can't shake it, no _

_I remember the day you left I remember the last breath _

_You took right in front of me_

_When you said that you would leave I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you _

_Or say anything But I see clearly now_

_And this choice I made keeps Playing in my head_

_Over and over again_

_It play in my head Over and over again _

_Oh but I think she's leaving on And she's leaving here_

_And I don't know what else to do (Can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it Over and over again_

_And I can't keep Picturing you with her _

_And it hurts so bad Yeah, cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it Over and over again _

_I replay it Over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it, no_

_Now that I realize That I'm going down _

_From all this pain you Put me through _

_Everytime I close my eyes I like it down _

_Oh, I can't go on not loving you _

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it Over and over again _

_And I can't keep Picturing you with her_

_And it hurts so bad Yeah,_

_cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it Over and over again _

_I replay it Over and over again _

_And I can't take it I can't shake it, no_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it Over and over again_

_And I can't keep Picturing you with her_

_And it hurts so bad Yeah,_

_cause it's all in my head _

_I think about it Over and over again_

_I replay it Over and over again _

_And I can't take it I can't shake it, no _


	4. From this moment

****

br Artist: Shania Twain b 

b Song: From this moment b 

b Disclaimer: I do not own Shania or Inuyasha and company. (damn Santa Clause never gave him to me for Christmas I swore I wrote it in the letter I wrote him I was even good all year besides with the updating and everything but life's hectic.) sobs loudly " I Wanted Inuyasha for Christmas!!!!" b 

b Kagome goes to the feudal era and she thinks they should have a karaoke contest.

This is the song Kagome sings and while she sings it she looks at Inuyasha the entire time. b 

b (I just swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything  
and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength,  
happiness and sorrow,

for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.) b 

b From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on b  
b From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on b  
b I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you,  
can't wait to start b  
b You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on b  
b You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer  
to my prayers from up above b  
b All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you b  
b From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you,

I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on b 


	5. Going Crazy

**I don't own Inuyasha and co. or the song "Going Crazy by Natalie"**

**GOING CRAZY  
By: Natalie  
**

**Kagome is heartbroken because Inuyasha has left to hell with Kikyo. While she was in her own time she was listening to the radio crying when Crazy by Natalie came on. She really started to cry because this song reminded her sooo much of Inuyasha and their relationship.**

_Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down) _

'_**man that is exactly how I feel since Inuyasha has left me I just broke down' the ravened hair girl thought. **_

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight_

'**I really miss Inuyasha and the way we used to have our late night conversations.' I miss the way he used to come through my window just to drag me back to the Feudal era. I miss his smile. I miss his Feh's! I miss everything about him "WHY! Why did you have to leave me Inuyasha. When you knew I loved you with all my heart!" she yelled out into the night sky.**

_Bridge  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything_

'**I wish Inuyasha was here but I know that will never happen he's in hell with Kikyo and is never coming back' thought Kagome.**

**I know we were destined to be together. Or else I would have never fell through the well that day on my fifteenth birthday. "I can't believe that it's been three years since I fell through the well and met Inuyasha and the gang." she said aloud. After that thought Kagome fell asleep and had sweet dreams of her and Inuyasha being together.**

_Chorus 2x  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately_  
_That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

_**the next morning  
Kagome woke up and checked the time "damn it's only 6:00 in the morning" she sighed. "might as well get up and get ready for the day."**_

**After Kagome took a shower and ate breakfast her friend Eri called and asked her if she wanted to go to the mall. Kagome agreed and said she would meet them there at 11:00 am **

**So after she got off the phone she noticed she only a hour to get to the mall and it took an hour on the bus so she walked down to the bus stop. As she was boarding the bus a young man was running to catch up to the bus. Unbeknownst to Kagome the young man was Inuyasha. As he was getting on the bus he ran into Kagome. Who almost fell but he caught her and whispered in her ear " I told you I would always be here to protect you"**

_Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you_

_  
**Kagome turned around and gasped she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Inu-Yasha?" she whispered. "Yeah Kags it's me I told you I would return to you someday" "But how?" " I had too much of a pure spirit to be allowed in hell" " You mean I never even made it to hell with Kikyo" "No I didn't I tried so hard to pass through the well but I never could so I had to wait 500 years to see you again" "Oh! I sealed the well after I left because I couldn't bear to be there with out you" "Well that's what everyone suspected." "God Kagome your still as beautiful as the last time I seen you" Kagome blushes "Thanks but you look older" Inuyasha laughs "Well geez Kag I am 570 years old" "Wow! I never knew I would fall for an older geezer" "Hey in this time I'm not that old I happen to be 23 years old thank you very much" "Your still and old geezer to me but you my old geezer" and after that was said Kagome kisses Inuyasha for all she was worth**_

_  
I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true, no fronting  
Its you and no other I can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down) _

**Right there on the bus Inuyasha proposed to Kagome who happily accepted. Once they got to the mall Inuyasha explained to Kagome what happened to everyone after she left. Miroku and Sango got married and had 12 children which Kagome could believe. Kohoku got all his memories back and left Sango and Miroku for 5 years before coming back and telling them he was sorry for everything he did to them that hurt them and also told them Rin and him were going be getting married and they were all invited to the wedding. Kohoku and Rin had 4 children. And after they passed away Sesshomaru looked after all the generations of the grandchildren. Shippo stilled lived with Inuyasha and thought of him as a father. While Inuyasha lived with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha told Kagome that him and Sesshomaru are like a real family know the still don't get along real well but they would do anything for one another.**

_Bridge  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything_

**After their trip to the mall the went back to Kagome's house to tell her family that her and Inuyasha were going to get married. And that she was going to move in with Inuyasha. Kagome's whole family was happy for her. They were glad that Inuyasha couldn't go to hell with Kikyo and that he finally proposed to her. 'God I hope they have their fathers ear' Thought Kagome's mother.__**

Chorus 2x  
That's right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

_**Three months later**_

**Kagome and Inuyasha were married and had their honeymoon in Hawaii. Then they went back to Tokyo. Where Shippo waited for them. And told them that he was glad to have his family back together. And that he was hoping for a little brother or sister real soon! After that was said Inuyasha told Kagome "Well you heard the boy we better start working on that if we want to have the baby real soon!" "Yuck I didn't think you would say that out loud your disgusting Inuyasha" said Shippo. "You're the on that suggested it" he growled back. "Boys now listen here Shippo go find your Uncle, and you Inuyasha come on I think we have some unfinished business to attend to."  
_  
Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...   
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby..._**


	6. I took your Boyfriend 3LW

Yes, I Took Your Boyfriend By 3LW

Disclamier: I don't own Inu and Co. Or the song Yes, I took Your Boyfriend by 3LW A/N: I just thought it was a really cool song and kinda funny and it fit the mood i was in LOL!

Sango: Yo Kagome Kagome: Huh?  
Sango: I cannot Believe You Took Inuyasha From Kikyo, Why'd You Do it?  
Kagome: Girl, She was playin' him, And you know that a good guy is so hard to find.  
Sango: Dang what you gonna say to herwhenyou see herFeudal Japantomorrow?

What you fail to understand,  
when you gotta man, you gotta band all those extra activities,  
or he's gonna run to a girl like me,  
cuz I'ma fly girl with the time,  
be his shoulder when he cries,  
ridin' piggy back, and even drive him crazy,  
it's too late to cry

Hook  
I guess i'll start, I'll be his superwoman,  
or you can just call me the clean up woman,  
tighten up your grip or he'll get taken from ya,  
when I take your place, don't say I didn't warn ya

Chorus  
Yes I took your boyfriend, Cuz It seems you didn't want him,  
You had that cutie wide open,  
So I had to jump right on him,  
Yes I took your boyfriend, cuz it seems you didn't want him,  
you left that cutie wide open so I had 2 jump right on him,  
Oooh oooh oh

Now you wanna run up all in my face,  
callin me this and that don't playa hate,  
need to be checkin all yo broads,  
chicken heads got you caught up in a whirl,  
while you were caught up, I caught him,  
It's not his fault, don't be mad at him,  
take your loss, go swallow your pride,  
he's waiting for me in his time

Hook

Chorus

Hook 2 Repeat 2X  
Girls you betta listen up,  
u slip, he dips, I'll pick him up your loss, my gain,  
your pleasure, my pain, your fault,  
you've got to pay the cost

Chorus  
you've got to paythe cost

Chorus


	7. Karma

LLOYD BANKS LYRICS 

"Karma"  
disclamier: I don't own Miroku or Sango or this song Karma by Lloyd Banks

Chorus  
I am the one you denied Pushed me off everytime I tried But I'm alright I'm able to swallow my pride And put all the bullshit to the side If you ready to ride Im down for a one night stand I'll accept it any way that I can Cuz I aint yo man I'll try for whatever its worth Just remember who played who first

Miroku  
I cant keep my eyes off ya I can tell why them other guys lost ya The kinds red an a flying saucer And that's what I can offer Similarities and characters Havnt ya heard the word around town How I get down?  
They all whistle Everybody part official And that ass was you Got my dick hard as a missle Dont hop on top Cuz I ride around with a pistle N if they pull us over ill be out of town wit an issue If you was mine id introduce you to momma girl You're stylin' your boots and Gabana Im so used to ur prada Taking trips to houston its hotta Throwing that Al Green n using that impala Lay my jewels on my collar Ya had me feeling like a fool when I holla'd Trying to squeeze in but you wouldnt bother But I aint either Soon as I realize that I ain't need her She in a rush to get close to me but I aint eager

Chorus

Miroku  
Like I dont mean to bother you But your sex appeal is remarkable U make a monk wanna walk around Feudual Japan with you There aint no telling what kinda things that I'm'a start to do If I get wrapped up on your ass to fast I can tell you feel the same cuz when I ask you laugh So I'm'a leave it at that n hint n put it in my math I imagine your prolly twice as good in a bath But I'm buggin Cuz I can see you right in the hood when I pass I'm never stabled cuz business is on my ass But you can be the one I visit before I dash An I admit I been the type to hit n split But you can't blame me for the females that I been getting with Cuz Most of these broads have there eyes on my grits Till they're in deeper shit n they learn how to be satisfied with the dick an'  
N if you aint worth it then thats all you get I aint gonna blame you I'm gonna blame all you tricks Cuz

Chorus

Miroku  
U seem like your attitude Only appears when I'm mad at you In several situations n that includes When I'm gone to long ridin' thru them avenues As soon as I get home this room is a scattered boos U know my fantasies and my feeling things at camera speed N ur girlfriends trying to sandwich me My hearts colder then ya sandwich meat Cuz I come from the hood where the hammers be I move fast but at a switch pace N I pop in a listerine strip before you get all up on a bitch face Moving your body like this Gonna make me blow like a bottle of cris I dont know noone hotter then twis You got my temperature risin' from your hips to ur thighs an That glare in your eyes that brighten up her horizon It comes naturally I dont bribe em It's easy as... 1, 2, 3 and I slide in

Chrous


	8. Hate 2 Luv U

Artist: 3LW Lyrics Song: Hate 2 Luv U Lyrics Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co. or Hate 2 Luv U by 3LW 

UH OH (Kiely)3-L-Dub baby We got another one Nine Lives

Inuyasha and Kagome: It was the wrong day the wrong month the wrong year I wasn't ready For all the pain all and the tears Baby you crushed me Now I have to deal in the worst piece You had to go and take it there

Inuyasha  
Now I'm all alone Kagome and Inuyasha: Knew I should've took my ass home Times when you was putting it on me You was putting it on me

Inuyasha and Kagome: I just hate you for it Hate you for making me fall in love And there's nothing I can do about it so blue about it Dont wanna be in love

Kagome and Inuyasha: I just hate you for it Hate you for making me fall in love And there's nothing I can do about it So blue about it Dont wanna be in love

Kagome: Thought I could change you And turn you into a good man thought my love was born and things would go as I planned But what a fool I was you was still was hitting your ex-girlfriend (Sango:That's right)  
I had be out you understand

Chorus

(Inuyasha:Wish that)Kagome: Wish that things was different babe wish that you would love me the way that I love you boy (Inuyasha:Way that I love you)  
Can't believe (Inuyasha:Can't believe) you hurt me babe Hurt me this way I hate to love you cant let go

Chorus


	9. Cry Me A River

Cry Me A River Justin Timberlake 

Disclaimer: I don't own cry me a river by justin timberlake or inuyasha and co

Inuyasha You were my sun You were my earth But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no So you took a chance And made other plans But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

Kagome You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from her Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be And don't it make you sad about it

Kikyo "You told me you loved me Why did you leave me, all alone"  
Inuyasha "Now you tell me you need me When you call me, on to the god tree Girl I refuse, you must have me confused With some other guy Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn To cry, cry me a river Cry me a river-er Cry me a river Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Kagome I know that they say That some things are better left unsaid It wasn't like you only talked to her and you know it (Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me Keep messing with my head (Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty Then you may not have blown it (Yea..)

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him (I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be (No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me Why did you leave me, all alone (All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me When you call me, on the phone (When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused With some other guy (I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn (It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done So I guess I be leaving Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done So I guess I be leaving Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done So I guess I be leaving Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him (I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be (No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river (You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea (Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river (Cry me, cry me)


	10. Drinks

TWISTA LYRICS

"Drinks"

(feat. Highbeam)

Disclaimer: I no own U no Sue! But N-Eways I thought this song kinda fit Miroku

So I don't know tell me what u think of my new songs Ja-NE

Intro-Miroku

This is for my ladies,

Sexy like champagne Glass,

You what I'm talking about,

A reflection of a Pena Colada,

Listen up…

Verse 1-Miroku

I know you heard the terms chicks are like cars,

Well I treat bitches like drinks,

When I step in the club and by out tha bar,

So let me quench my thirst wit you and a friend

Instead of the juice and gin,

Why don't I pour out the drink and you hop in,

Glass full of ass for a true mutha fucka,

Wit that that turquoise Coogi on,

You remind me of a blue mutha fucka,

Your friend was sexy when I seen her in prada,

But I think Gina was hotta,

Cause her skin tone was like a Pina colada,

I saw two Japanese chicks that got bodies,

So I ordered them a mi tia and hot saki,

Then I got cocky,

And asked them do they come to this club a lot,

Well ya got a brotha hot,

Hop in my bubble drop,

Can I get a double shot?

Or get wit these two mamacita one wit the karma of margarita,

The other one like two shots of tequila,

And they all fine I really don't know what to think,

As I get bubble and choose and try to figure out,

Chorus-Miroku,Inuyasha and Shippo

What's my favorite drink,

Girl can I sip on you,

Sip on, 4x

What's my favorite drink,

Inuyasha

Know not to bring no Cosmopolitan asses,

I like the one that makes your face drop like a Neapolitan masta,

No telling what these thick bitches would do,

Reminiscent of a big old picture of Bo,

But hit cha like a slow screw,

Dip in a strip a club in LA wit a bankroll,

Where the weather aint cold,

So I can see some hoes slide down a poll,

I met two dancers named Moet and crystal,

I was checkin they style,

We had a session It was wet it was wild,

Then I dug these two twins thick wit Hennessey one was Remy Red,

Wit skinny legs,

Both of them game to give me head,

Wit a little bit absolute vodka fo they homie Tasha,

Tell her to come closa,

So yall three can give me a Sammy Sosa,

If I was mayor I would campaign ass,

Politician wit women swimming around the champagne glass,

Drunk so much I might earl in the sink,

And if you ask me why,

I couldn't figure out,

Chorus

Shippo

If you would suck my soul,

I shall lick your funky emotions,

Look at that big old donkey you toting,

I wish I could pour some of you in a bishop cup,

And have a toast wit King Boo,

And celebrating the fact that you thick as fuck,

I holla Church cause its pimps in tha party,

Let me sip on ya body,

Get a good buzz of ya like you lemon Bacardi,

Or a long Island havin sex on da beach,

Or in tha Llac sunroof let back wit a tech on tha seat,

Got a red bone I call her strawberry Daiquiri,

Bring her back fo may,

Carry packs fo may,

Had her suck off my facultay,

Got a little mamma name Mimi,

Who remind me of martini and Asti spamanti,

How she move to my cd,

I got a chocolate chick who deep throat,

She help me shake up dope,

She the complexion of Crown Royal and Coke,

And they making it hard for me to decipher and think,

As I get bubbly and choose,

And try to figure out,

Chorus

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo

Hennesy mixed wit some of that Alize,

Gimme a shot of that remy,

and a whole lot of tanguray,

keep it comin wit that cognac,

pop tha moet lets sip on that,

naw playa put ya money back,

cause these drinks on me,

give me a bottle of that belve,

long island ice tea,

hook me up a apple martini,

all these dinks on me,

I want to have a sex on the beach,

How about a gin and juice for me,

So put away ya money G,

All these drinks on me... 


	11. exgirlfriend

Artist: Nivea Lyrics

Song: Exgirlfriend Lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kagome or Inuyasha or Nivea and her song Exgirlfriend

Kagome, Inu and Co are in the fedual era having a karokee contest when Kagome's turn comes up she chose

the perfect song to show Inuyasha how she really felt about Kikyo and Him.

Kagome:

Guess it's my fault

That I got caught up

Knowing damn well that you & her just broke up

You say its about

Me and not the last

She's the past

Did I ask you 'bout how she was

No I didn't, so

(Kagome)

What made you think I wanna know

What all ya'll did and felt before

Tell me what the hell

You even got wit me for, huh

(tell me what the hell you even got wit fo)

No matter how we fall you always show

That you ain't never ever let her go

Tell me what the hell

You even got wit me for, huh

You unlocked the door don't tell to go cuz' of

(Kagome and Sango)

How can we work it out

When all I hear is 'bout you Exgirlfriend

I don't care about your exgirlfriend

Cuz' if we're so in love

Why i'm I jealous of your Exgirlfriend

Always talkin''bout

What I don't do and what she would do

Baby would you would you stop

(This is me)

Just getting rid of her just pisses me off

Cuz' if she's what you need

Then why you steady hangin around wit me

Then you better not let me leave

Tell me why to on now

If I got to hear one more about her,ooh

(Kagome 1st Chours)

(Chorus)

(Bridge)Kagome and Sango:

Don't tell me girl you can't go

Save your breath cuz' baby I know

You don't feel how you did before

You ain't ready to let her go

I can't waist no more time wit you

Knowing that I'll be number 2

You don't feel how you did before

You ain't ready to let her go

(Chorus till end) 


	12. This Kiss by Faith Hill

Artist: Faith Hill Lyrics Song: This Kiss Lyrics I don't own this song or inuyasha and kagome 

Inuyasha to Miroku about how he feels about Kagome  
I don't want another heartbreak I don't need another turn to cry I don't want to learn the hard way Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye But you got me like a rocket Shooting straight across the sky

Kagome  
It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment It's impossible This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable) This kiss, this kiss Kagome and Sango  
Cinderella said to Snow White How does love get so off course All I wanted was a white knight With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse but instead i get a loud mouth dog demon

Ride me off into the sunset Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment It's unthinkable This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable) This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight On the rooftop under the sky You can kiss me with the windows open While the rain comes pouring inside Kiss me in sweet slow motion Let's let every thing slide You got me floating, you got me flying stright across the sky. every time i see you i'm forever yours

It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment It's subliminal This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal) This kiss, this kiss


	13. We Belong Together

I don't own "We Belong Together by Mariah Carey" or Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so I should have held on tight I never should have let you go I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself I couldn't have fathomed I would ever be without your love Never imagined I'd be sitting Here beside myself Guess I didn't know you Guess I didn't know me But I thought I knew everything I never felt The feeling that I'm feeling Now that I don't hear your voice Or have your touch and kiss your lips Cause I don't have a choice Oh what I wouldn't give To have you lying by my side Right here cause baby Chorus 1  
When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby please cause We belong together Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough Who's gonna talk to me in the god tree Till the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody better Oh baby baby We belong together Kagome I can't sleep at night When you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now" Wait a minute this is too deep I gotta change the station So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break And then I hear Babyface "I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart Pre-Chorus 2 I'm feeling all out of my element Throwing things, crying tryin' To figure out where the hell I went wrong The pain reflected in this song Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside I need you, need you back in my life baby Inuyasha When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby please cause We belong together Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody better Oh baby baby We belong together Inyasha When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby please cause We belong together Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody better Oh baby baby We belong together 


	14. Let me go

3 DOORS DOWN LYRICS

Let Me Go

Inuyasha  
One more kiss could be the best thing But one more lie could be the worst And all these thoughts are never resting And you're not something I deserve Kagome  
In my head there's only you now This world falls on me In this world there's real and make believe And this seems real to me

Inuyasha  
You love me but you dont know who I am I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand And you love me but you dont know who I am So let me go Let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for And I turn my back on loving you How can this love be a good thing When I know what I'm goin through Kagome  
In my head there's only you now This world falls on me In this world there's real and make believe And this seems real to me

Inuyasha  
You love me but you dont know who I am I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand You love me but you dont know who I am So let me go Just Let me goo.  
Let me go Kagome  
And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside I know I knowww.  
When all the pieces fall apart You will be the only one who knows Who knows

Inuyasha  
You love me but you dont know who I am I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand And you love me but you dont know Who I am So let me go Just let me go

and you me but you dont you love me but you dont you love me but you dont know who I am and you love me but you dont you love me but you dont you love me but you dont know me 


	15. Superwoman

LIL' MO LYRICS 

"Superwoman (Part 2)"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Superwoman (part 2) By Lil' Mo"

MIROKU:

I guess I ain't got no reason to mingle round I found a superwoman that can leap from the truck in a single bound Mammie, I'm tryna bling you down Somonks without shades on can't stare when I bring you round She put her lips on the weed and pull it Then work her tongue and make mecum faster than a speeding bullet Her love's stronger than a locomotive But only for the M-I-R-O-K-Using to me ma

SANGO:

Baby they can't play you cause I'll save you with my super powers Boy I'm only human but I'll be your super woman

They don't know any girls like me no no Take a girl like me to get a guy like you to understand How girls and guys sing I'm not your average chic Cause they can't do it like this I've been sent to save your day And things won't be the same

Baby they can't play you cause I'll save you with my super powers Boy I'm only human but I'll be your super woman

Boy I told you once before You ain't gotta look up in the sky Cause the girl you need is right before your eyes Your so sick of all these broads Ain't got nothing to stand for Cause with me you won't fall off no baby ooh

Baby they can't play you cause I'll save you with my super powers Boy I'm only human but I'll be your super woman

Everyday, Everyday I'll love you in a special way They can't stay Now that I'm here, I'm here

MIROKU:

It's superwoman bout to save my day Them co's I hooked and gave some play Now I wouldn't even wave their way I understand why them other chics behave that way They see the icy S on your chest engraved in grey Be whipped I might You usually get my tips I'm tight The only green I keep from you is kryptonite When that blowing red suit hits your hips so right It's like de de de de, de de de de de de damn It's like I'm under your spell If feelin you is a crime They gon have to put me under the jail You probably hear the details that I be in everything From lairs to CL's to my share of the females but You know I care for you (care for me)  
And anytime this Monks there for you (there for me)  
These feelings I only share for you This makes it a Sango clear for you that

Sango:  
Baby they can't play you cause I'll save you with my super powers Boy I'm only human but I'll be your super woman


	16. She's No You

SHE'S NO YOU 

By: Jesse McCartney Submitted By: Aaronsgurl90xxx.xxx

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or She's No You By: Jesse McCartney

Inuyasha to Kagome:

They got a lotta girls Who know they got it going on

But nothing's ever a comparison to you

Now can't you see that your the only one I really want

And everything I need Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter 'Cause your looking so much better

Don't ever need to get Caught up in jealousy

She could be a Dead Priestess

Every Scroll... the cover She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

Chorus: Sango,Shippo, and Inuyasha  
She's no you... oh, no

You give me more than I could ever want

She's no you I'm satisfied with the one

I've got 'cause your all the girl

That I've ever dreamed

She's only ash and dirt

She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls Who dance in all the videos

But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move

You're more than beautiful And I just wanna let you know

That all I ever need Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter

Every time your looking better I think your perfect

There ain't nothing I would change

She could be a dead priestess

Every Scroll... the cover She'll never, ever take my heart away

Repeat chorus

No one's ever gonna get to me

Oh, the way you do

Now baby can't you see

That you're the one... the only one

Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close

No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing

I don't got I don't need nothing

but you I can't get more than you're given me

Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some

You know what... just what I need

And no girl, no place and no where

Could mean a thing to me.

Repeat chorus


	17. So What

I Don't Own Inuyasha and co or the song So What by Field Mob

jazza pha

ladies and gentlemen jazzy pha field mob ciara superstar djs here we go

chorus : Sango and Kagome

they say he do a little this he do a little that

he always in trouble(and i heard)

hes nuthin but a pimp hes got a lot of chicks hes always in the club(and they say)

he think he slick hes got a lot of chips hes so messed up(i heard)

hes been locked up find somebody else he aint nuthin but a thug so what(x4)

verse 1-Miroku and Inuyasha

and they say im a nigga im a thug im a freak i got a different gurl everyday of the week

you too smart you'd be a dummy to believe that stuff that you heard that they say about me

they say i done this they say i dont that but all of its fiction

none of its fact but you dont be hearin it about your lover

you let it go in one ear and out the other now he say she say they say i heard if they fake we cant let it get on our nerves she miserable she just want you to be like her misery needs company so dont listen to that vine of grapes they're Nothin but liars hatin in a bed they wouldnt mind tradin places with you by my side in my mercedes

chorus they say he do a little this he do a little that he always in drama(and i heard) hes nuthin but a pimp hes got a lot of chicks hes always in the club(and they say) he think he slick hes got a lot of chips hes so messed up(i heard) hes been locked up by somebody else he aint nuthin but a thug so what(x4)

tell em CiCi

verse 2 - Mirokuand Inuyasha

mo money mo problems life of a legend haters throw salt like rice at a weddin so what thats your cousin that dont mean nuthin her like missin is a type of affection you get you just blind to the facts see the lies just as obvious as cries for attention yield to the blindness to apply your suspicion but listen say you love me gotta trust me why you stress this high school mess break up never they just jealous drama from your mama mean mug from your brothas im that author of the book they get judged by the cover (yes)i, i been to jail (and yes)im grindin for real and im positive in talkin negative pimp they hate to see you doin better than them so

chorus Sango and Kagome

they say he do a little this he do a little that he always in drama(and i heard) hes nuthin but a pimp hes got a lot of chicks hes always in the club(and they say) he think he slick hes got a lot of chips hes so messed up(and i heard) hes been locked up by somebody else he aint nuthin but a thug so what(x4)

ladies and gentlemen ciara

verse 3 Sango and Kagome

some people dont like it cuz you hang out in the streets but you're my boyfriend you've always been here for me this love is serious no matter what people think im gon be here for ya and i don't care what they say some people dont like it cuz you hang out in the streets but you're my boyfriend you've always been here for me im gonna keep lovin ya no matter what people think im gon be here for ya and i don't care what they say

chorus Sango and Kagome

they say he do a little this he do a little that he always in drama(and i heard) hes nuthin but a pimp hes done a lot of chicks hes always in the club(and they say) he think he slick hes got a lot of chips hes so messed up(and i heard) hes been locked up by somebody else he aint nuthin but a thug so what(x4)


	18. Cinderella

Cinderella Lyrics by Cheetah Girls

Kagome  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she read me a story.

Sango  
It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory.

Shippo  
I'd lie in bed And think about The person that I wanted to be,

Sango  
Then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

CHORUS – ALL  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me Oh, no,I will survive,  
Unless somebody's on my side.  
Don't wanna be No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Kagome: Someday I'm gonna find someone that wants my body,soul,heart and mind

All:that's not afraid to show that he love's me

Sango: Somebody that who will understand that i'm happy just the way that I am don't need nobody taking care of me

Kagome: I will be there for him just as strong as he'll be there for me

ALL  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

CHORUS – ALL  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me Oh, no, will survive,  
Unless somebody's on my side.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me Oh, no, will survive,  
Unless somebody's on my side.  
Don't wanna be No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself 


	19. Don't Forget About Us

Don't Forget About Us (Remix) - Mariah Carey 

Genre/Lang. : R'n'B

(Feat. Bone Thugs N Harmony, Juelz Santana)

Mariah Carey (Bone Thugs) - Intro Kikyo Don't forget about us

(Bone Bone Bone Bone)

Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go... (I'm never gonna let it go...)

Layzie Bone (Jermaine Dupri) Inuyasha to Kagome

(Yall know what this is. So So Def)

Why do we make up just to break up? Wanna be together but the world tryna take us In different directions and ain't even tell us the choices, the blessins collected But hold on now wait a second, caught up in my recollection I remember that body you flexin Baby me and you was all night sexin Your boy put it down, didn't he? You told me you'd never forget First time that you let me hit, got on top of it and just rode it rode it All night long (Ha), shoulda been all life long Me and you cheatin, won't right no wrongs But, with a good memory, we'll stay strong (Let's go)

Krayzie Bone Miroku to Sango

I've met alot of women in my lifetime I still never met nuttin like you So I'm never, said I'm never, given up the pleasure, not ever I know, you was the only one true to me I shoulda thugged you so much more Cause it shows, through do everything you do for me you kept it real with your boy Believe me, I remember them day-ays, when nothing came between me and you We be straight up doin our thang (Thang) When you be next to me, we in ecstasy I'ma love it, I'ma never leave it cause that's all we got Keep me in your memory...

Mariah Carey (Bone Thugs)- Chorus Kikyo and Inuyasha

And don't forget about late nights, playing in the dark and waking up inside my arms

Boy, you'll always be in my heart and, I can see it in your eyes, you still want it

So don't forget about us (I'm never gonna let it go...)

Mariah Carey (Jermaine Dupri) Kikyo

(MC, holla) Oh they say That you're in a new relationship But we both know, nothing comes close to what we had, it perseveres (Yea) That we both can't forget it, how good we used to get it There's only one me and you (Uh uh) And how we used to shine, used to shine No matter what you go through We are one, that's a fact, that you can't deny So baby we just can't let, the fire pass us by Forever we'd both regret, so don't forget about us

Juelz Santana Kouga to Kagome (Santana, Dipset, aye aye)

Let me brush my shoulders off real quick man. Aye Mimi baby, you need me baby? You know I know how to treat a lady See a girl like you, need a guy like me Not a busta (Like that), sucka (Like that) Soon as you leave, he gon' want you right back He don't want you like that (Truss) I want you like that She like, baby no, she like baby no I'm like baby you know your baby won't leave you in the cold like that (No...) I ain't new to this, I'm true to this I treat you like when I was movin bricks, that's serious, baby I'm serious I ain't talkin materialistic I'm talkin serious business I'm talkin about the wish of wishes Don't you wish you get this (Aye)? I know you sick, I know you (Tired) I know you sick of bein sick and tired X him out, count me in you don't need to be with a clown like him

Chorus


	20. U and Dat

U And Dat E-40 lyrics Artist: E-40 Album: My Ghetto Report Card Year: 2006 Title: U And Dat 

Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku or Sango. or the song U and Dat by E-40 Feat. T-pain

(feat. T. Pain & Kandi Girl)

Hook: T-Pain Miroku

Girl, I been shaking, sticking and moving tryna to get you and that booty

Tryna get to you and that booty

Tryna get to you and that booty Girl, I been shaking and yanking the donkey

tryna to get you and that monkey Tryna to get you and that monkey Tryna to get you and that monkey

Verse 1: T-Pain Inuyasha

Girl, he simping (Simpin) I walk up in the club with a limpin (Limpin)

God listen, what you gonna do, with this pimpin What you gonna do, with this pimpin

Girl, I'm a call ya (Call ya) Later on tonight or tomorrow ('Morrow),

now follow What you gonna do, with this baller What you gonna do, with this baller

Verse 2: E-40 Miroku

What you gonna do when I bend the block (Bend the block)

Pull up on that ass in a brand new drop (Brand new drop)

Speakers on blast with tremendous knock ('Mendous knock)

TV's in the dash, rims just won't stop You need to be down with a pimp like me I aint turning down nothing but my collar, you see I'm a leave you with my number, you should hollar at me Cuz I'm a baller, can't nobody hustle harder than me, oooh

Hook: T-Pain Miroku

Girl, I been shaking, sticking and moving tryna to get you and that booty

Tryna get to you and that booty Tryna get to you and that booty

Girl, I been shaking and acting a donkey tryna to get you and that monkey

Tryna to get you and that monkey Tryna to get you and that monkey

Verse 3: E-40 Mirkou

Oooh, your ass is right I aint tryna let that pass me tonight I'ma put my bid in and tell you something slick Whisper in your ear while I'm holding my dick

I don't mean no harm, it's the hood in me (Hood in me)

Sipping on that Renshaw Hennessy (Hennessy)

Psychedelic colors in my jewelry (Jewelry)

Suckers hella jealous cuz you digging me, oooh Now what you gonna do mama I'm tryna dip later on,

me and you mama Like the way that you groove and you move mama

You know the women love me, I'm the 40 Water (40 Water)

Popping my P's cuz I'm laced with game Nathen but the Yay flowing through my vein She wear Miss Sixty,

can't fit in the Gucci Cuz her ass big enough to sit a cup on her booty (Goodness!)

Hook: T-Pain

Girl, I been shaking, sticking and moving tryna to get you and that booty

Tryna get to you and that booty Tryna get to you and that booty Girl,

I been shaking and acting a donkey tryna to get you and that monkey

Tryna to get you and that monkey Tryna to get you and that monkey

Verse 4: Kandi Girl Sango

Yeah I see you looking (Looking)

But my ass in these jeans got you shook, and (Shook, and)

I don't think you know what to do, with this gousy

What you gonna do, with this pussy

Yeah I know you want this (Want this)

Tryna chase me through the club for this good shit (Good shit)

But I don't think you can handle, this pussy What you gonna do, with this pussy

Verse 5: E-40 Miroku

You looking like you got that good gooshy, gooshy Fucking round with me, I beat the brakes off that pussy Have your ass cumming like a porn star movie Tell your friends and I bet they all wanna do me Hoes know me, I'm M-O-N-K (M-On-K)

They recognize pimping when I step in the door (Step in the door)

Higher than a satellite full of that dro (Full of that dro)

Holla at a playa when you ready to go, oooh

Hook: T-Pain

Girl, I been shaking, sticking and moving tryna to get you and that booty

Tryna get to you and that booty Tryna get to you and that booty

Girl, I been shaking and acting a donkey tryna to get you and that monkey Tryna to get you and that monkey

Tryna to get you and that monkey

E-40 Lyrics


	21. More than friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. nor do I own the song "more than friends by 3LW"  
3LW LYRICS

"More Than Friends"

Sango: That's right... Sango: That's right...

Kagome: Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that You spend with her was with me instead. I wish that we could be more than friends.

Kagome: It's time to let you know just how do I feel About that day (that's right) you drive me crazy (that's right) If she ever let you go, then you know the deal Boy, you will be mine Till the end of time

Kagome: It's the same dream Over and over I can see us walking and holding hands You and me Closer and closer If everything was different, you'd be my man.

Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that You spend with her was with me instead. I wish that we could be more than friends.

Waking up to the morning each day I think of you and how I wish I were the special girl in her place (that's right) Every time you see me with the smile on my face I just can't help but wish for the day.

It's the same dream, Over and over. I can see us walking and holding hands You and me Closer and closer If everything was different, you'd be my man.

Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that You spend with her was with me instead. I wish that we could be more than friends.

More than friends (more than friends), More than friends (more than friends). More than friends.

That's right... That's right...

Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that You spend with her was with me instead. I wish that we could be more than friends.

Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends (I wish, I wish) I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy (crazy) about her. Sometimes I wish all the time that You spend with her was with me instead. I wish that we could be more than friends (I wish we could be more than friends). 


	22. Can't leave him alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co or Ciara and 50 cent Title: Artist: CIARA Song: CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE Album: THE EVOLUTION (2006)

Iunyasha: I'm focused man Kagome: You should know this man

Inuyasha: Yes one dose of me will have you addicted To know me is to love me I handle mah business Any City any town, touch down I do my thing I'ma hustler baby I provide by any means Ima great conversationist, you should know what I'm about When you look at me baby you should see a way out Out the hood, out the drama, out the bently thats on Out the headache an stress you done been through b4

Verse 1: Kagome Its only been three months an I already got it bad So hood that I keep on comin back My girlfriends tellin me I don't know how to act But I'm tellin them baby bye fall back Hes so good an he knows how to love me But so hood an hes so heavy in the streets Hes mah dude an u betta get used to things And I don't care what you say about me They say

Kagome: That he does it with the best, runs a lil less Padding on his chest (uh huh) I like it (so what), I like it And they say (that hes gonna hurt me) Just wait and see (but they don't know me) Cause I am what he wants his girl and I love it

Kagome: I cant leave em alone I tried that good boy game But the dope boyz turing me on It's jus that he know what I want So bad, I love that, I cant leave em alone I cant leave em alone I tried that game But the dope boyz turing me on It's jus that he know what I want So bad, I love that, I cant leave em alone

Kagome: So when I had a good guy he didnt do that much for me Tried to be hard but that he could neva be Always tell me that no one could compare to me But couldnt matta when other guy was starin at me Now the time plays back so everyone could look at me From the A to hill up in beverly He's so fly that he knows how to carry me First class when they talk we don't hear what they say

Kagome: That he does it with the best, runs a lil less Padding on his chest (uh huh) I like it (so what), I like it And they say (that hes gonna hurt me) Just wait and see (but they don't know me) Cause I am what he wants his girl and I love it (ooohh)

Kagome: I cant leave em alone I tried that good boy game But the dope boyz turing me on It's jus that he know what I want So bad, I love that, I cant leave em alone I cant leave em alone I tried that game But the dope boyz turing me on It's jus that he know what I want So bad, I love that, I cant leave em alone

Inuyasha: The more I get the more my ambition tells there more Ill move a A for that girl ill move ahead on that boy Then I flip that(double up) kick back(cuddle up) Ya friends try to confuse but you kno what My intentions are good, I cant help it I'm hood I wouldnt change if I could, you shouldnt tell me I should Baby you should take me as I am An be happy your my girl cause I'm happy I'm ya man

Bridge: Kagome I can hear your call, it jus takes one call Ill come running, boy I promise I will be there for you All my heart it belongs to you I cant lose you, boy I just cant leave you alone

Hook x2: I cant leave em alone I tried that good boy game But the dope boyz turing me on It's jus that he know what I want So bad, I love that, I cant leave em alone I cant leave em alone I tried that game But the dope boyz turing me on It's jus that he know what I want So bad, I love that, I cant leave em alone 


	23. Daddy i'm in love with a dog demon

Artist:knightowl Song:in love with a gangsta Album:knightmares

Kagome Baby, I know that right about now you might think That we ain't going to make it but don't worry Believe in me and call my name whenever you need me I'll always be there for you no matter what my daddy says

Kagome Daddy I'm in love with a Dog Demon Daddy I'm in love with a Demon Daddy I'm in love with a Dog Demon Don't be mad cause I'm in love with a Demon.

Inuyasha I never thought that I would meet the girl That would stick around even though you told me That your parents use to say I told you so He's a Silver haired dog demon And through his eyes I see insanity But girl that never stopped you And to this day I rock you You're my girl And you're the one that's always been around When I needed love you held me tight You kissed me through the night People told you that I was violent People told you that I was crazy But still we both remain as one When you feel pain, I feel the pain You never left my side When you was mad you kept it all inside You never told me matter fact you use to hold me And that was just like nothing Like the world was made for me and you You're so damn strong I dedicate to you this song Cause you're the woman that's seen the way I've now became a man I now make money off my raps Don't need to take fools off the map But I will if I have to don't think that I went soft All things be the same I'll put a hole inside your brain.

Chrous

Inuyasha I'm gonna thank you for those times You put a smile upon my face You've always been able to make me see That life be rough but I be tough I gotta keep on fighting All them trials and tribulations Life ain't never been fair But I gotta stay on top to make it through I gotta make it can't let no muthafucker take it I always keep it real with the shit that I reveal I can't let all them evil thoughts That creep up all inside me I gotta maintain composure Cause the devil walks beside me Got good and bad upon my shoulders But I feel one heavy I'm so deranged My mind's insane I'm cursed I'm dead already Now what am I to do when death Keeps calling out my name I feel the pain but I won't complain I'll sit and watch the rain Start thinking Reminiscing bout them times we use to have All them times we still be having Cause it's you that's got the manin Thoughts that make me see how much I love you I put no one above you And I'm always thinking of you.

Chorus

Inuyasha I wanted to sweat you Since the very first day that I met you But girl you made me wait Do you remember our first date I tried to grab your hand You pushed me back and told me to stop When all that I wanted to do was hold And try to make you mine Whoever thought that me and you Would get to be what we now be Two joined together as one forever You and I will stick together Baby you're the one that's made me realize That life is what you make it And without you I won't make it .

Inuyasha (Talking) That's right I know yous in love With this Dog Demon a real D Coming out that SD baby It's just you and me for eternity Know what I'm sayin

Chorus

Inuyasha (Talking) This is going out To the one that's made my life complete For you have got to be an angel Sent from up above Cause ain't no other girl Would have put up with the kinda shit I do I'm a criminal, I'm a gansta And I do all that shit that evil fools do But you've sticked by me no matter What happens and I love you Much respect

Chorus 


	24. Make you miss me

Disclaimer: I do not own 3lw or inuyasha and co

3LW LYRICS

"I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me"

Intro  
Sango: Hey (yeah)  
Kagome: Ehh (what)  
Sango: Hey, yeah yeah Kagome: C'mon (c'mon)  
(Here we go)

Sango: Everyday I see you With some girlfriend, yeah You think I could care less About it (care less about it)  
I could keep it secret Keep playing pretend, oh But the way I feel you, I doubt it

No more waiting, hesitating It's granteed

Sango - I'm gonna make you miss me You're gonna wanna kiss me I'm gonna make you miss me All of the time

Kagome: Boy you wanna get with me You know you can't resist me I'm gonna make you miss me 'Til you are mine

(Verse two, check it out)

Sango: You're about to find out I get what I want Once I've made up my mind (Made up my mind, oh)  
Gonna let you see me Turning it on That'll make you open your eyes Your eyes

You'll be callin You'll be falling Passionately, cuz

Repeat 1

'Til you are mine You've gotta know that something's up I'll show you how I could love you I'll turn it on (I'll turn it on)  
Then I'll be gone (then I'll be gone)  
But only 'til you come through And feel the way that I do, oh

I'm gonna make you love me baby (yeah, yeah)  
I wanna hear you call my name (say again, say again)  
Not gonna stop until you say it (say it)  
All of the... (time)

I'm gonna make you love me baby (what, what)  
I wanna hear you call my name (Keelay)  
Not gonna stop until you say it (uh)  
All of the time

Repeat 1  
Repeat 1 


	25. Movin on

(feat. Silkk da Shocker)

Kagome talking  
Ay Yo yasha I know you got a girl and all But uhhhh I been watchin y'all And if she ain't treatin' you right It's about time you move on Now I'm not tryna get in between y'all two, But if you gonna move, move this way

Verse 1 Inuyasha  
I'm so confused I don't know what to do But I gotta be a man I gotta get over you I think I saw your baby's muffa Creeping at yo back door And ya lying ass been cheatin' And I can't take it no more oh no I'm movin on

Chorus  
On (Movin on)  
On (movin on-on)  
Oh-on I'll be movin on Repeat

Verse 2 Inuyasha  
Whose drawers are these?  
You know I wear a size 4 And if you say that you've been faithful Who was at your back door?  
You aint no money I should've left you long ago And you stroke ain't strokin' no more So I've been sleepin all alone If ya know what I mean I'm movin on

Chorus 2xs

Verse 3 Kagome  
Well now I'm a No Limit Soldier Known to keep it rowdy You know one's that make you say uhh And Bout It, Bout It Now one to the two Two to the three I aint sayin' leave her But you should like roll wit me Cause I can see you ain't happy here When I look in your eyes You a bird, spread your wings Cuz now it's time to fly You aint never gotta trip Or remind me I'm trying to live ghetto fab Like takin' baths In bottles of Don P But I ain't perfect Just imagine me with no flaws Like a parking lot, Wit no cars Cell block, Wit no bars World wit no wars, L.A. wit no stars So check this out I can heal your broken heart So don't be so fast To react so quick Or get all mad And try to scratch up my 6 Now you know I get paid For bustin all kind of tight verses See I need a boy, That I can see on top Like Kagome and Yasha Or vice versa

Chorus 


	26. Unpredictable

Jamie Foxx Unpredictable Lyrics Miroku:  
yeah ladies i know your tired of the same old thang-thang

Things have become so mundane

I mean your bedroom is just so cold, so cold but I'm here to tell you

I got a strategy we bout to heat it up (I like that)

(Chorus) Miroku:  
Girl get comfortable we bout to do something you neva done before

Baby not the usual tonight we gettin unpredictable

So tryyy to roll wit me baby... baby

I'm a make you feel like you neva felt,

Girl all because you let me get unpredictable

(Verse 1) Miroku:  
Baby 1 plus 1 ain't 2 when you wit me

C ain't after A and B when you wit me

It don't make sense right now but it will

Later on when you see how I make you feeeel

REGULAR ain't in my vocabulary

When it comes to love makin neither is missionary

Positions, girl pick one better yet some

Never mind that we tryin all of em Soooo

(Chorus)

Girl get comfortable we bout to do something you neva done before (Yeahhh)

Baby not the usual tonight we gettin unpredictable

So tryyy to roll wit me baby (baby)

I'm a make you feel like you neva felt,

Girl all because you let me get unpredictable

(Verse 2)

I know your use to dinner and a movie

Why not be my dinner, while makin a movie

(Do it) get it get it

(Do it) got it got it

(Do it) good good

Girl I knew you would

See what I got oveeer a lot of fellas is that i'm more Creeeative

And soon you will see what I mean, what I mean Sooo

(Chorus)

Girl get comfortable we bout to do something you neva done beforeeee

Baby not the usual tonight we gettin unpredictable

So tryyy to roll wit me baby (baby)

I'm a make you feel like you neva felt,

Girl all because you let me get unpredictable

(LUDA)

(I like that)-Shippo

(I like it too baby) Inuyasha:

Inuyasha: All Aboard!

The spontaneous express

Never the less always the more

From the pool table to the kitchen floor

Next stops the G spot... LUDA! hahaha

(I like this)

I like it too baby

Inuyasha:  
Let me put a little bit of excite-ment

Up in yo lifestyle

You gotta know the times of the essence

I'm talkin right now

I can get, get rid of that headache

What you doin tonight

Some say that sex is overrated, but they just ain't doin it right

I keeps it interestin baby just take them clothes off

I'll be yo Tylenol just take me till you dose off

Wake you up in the middle of the night and take you to another world

You'll wake up in the mornin feelin like another giiirl

(Chorus)

Miroku:  
Girl get comfortable we bout to do something you neva done before (done before)

Baby not the usual tonight we gettin unpredictable

So tryyy...(baby please) So tryyy(wont you just) to roll wit me baby (baby)

I'm a make you feel like you neva felt,

Girl all because you let me get unpredictable

Let's do everything in reverse

I say we smoke this cigarette right now

Unpredictable 


	27. Beautiful Liar

SHAKIRA) Song Lyrics BEYONCE KNOWLES B'DAY (2006)  
I Don't Own Kagome or Kikyo...I don't own Beyonce' or Shakira...love them and their names though and this song...but ya i hope you guys like this Title: Artist: BEYONCE KNOWLES Song: BEAUTIFUL LIAR (feat. SHAKIRA) Album: B'DAY (2006) - ID: 799333 - Date and time (posted): 2006-12-15 12:36:11

Kagome: Ay, Ay, Ay Nobody likes being played Kagome, Kagome Kikyo, Kikyo (hey)

Kagome He said I'm worth it, his one desire Kikyo I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about Kagome He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar Kikyo Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about . Kikyo You never know Kagome Why are we the ones who suffer Kikyo I have to let go Kagome He won't be the one to cry

Kagome (Ay) Let's not kill the karma (Ay) Let's not start a fight (Ay) It's not worth the drama For a beautiful liar Kikyo (Oh) let us laugh about it (Oh) It's not worth our time (Oh) We can live without 'em Just a beautiful liar

Kikyo I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together Kagome I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again Kagome I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing Kikyo You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

Kikyo You never know Kagome When the pain and heartbreak's over Kikyo I have to let go Kagome The innocence is gone

Kagome (Ay) Let's not kill the karma (Ay) Let's not start a fight (Ay) It's not worth the drama For a beautiful liar Kikyo (Oh) let us laugh about it (Oh) It's not worth our time (Oh) We can live without 'em Just a beautiful liar

Kagome Tell me how to forgive you When it's me who's ashamed Kagome And I wish could free you Of the hurt and the pain (Both) But the answer is simple He's the one to blame

Kagome (Ay) Let's not kill the karma (Ay) Let's not start a fight (Ay) It's not worth the drama For a beautiful liar Kikyo (Oh) let us laugh about it (Oh) It's not worth our time (Oh) We can live without 'em Just a beautiful liar 


	28. This Is Me

This Is Me Lyrics ╩ Dream Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. it would be awesome cuz i would be rich but ya i'm not and I don't own Dream or this song This Is Me Sango and Kagome:  
This is me (this is me...) this is me Ah... yeah... (this is me) c'mon...

Kagome She stole your heart Only did it because she could Chewed you up and spat you out That girl never was no good Baby I will never do that I'll love you faithfully But your suspicious mind thinks I'm gonna repeat her story

She's making you crazy Making you a wreck Making you follow me Making me a suspect You seem to think I'm playing her game Don't you know my name

Kagome and Sango  
That was her, this is me We're as different as can be She and I are nothing alike You confusing day with night That was then, this is now You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see That was her (that was her)  
And baby this is me (this is me)  
(This is me...)

Stop making me feel bad I'm the best thing you ever had The only thing I'm guilty of Is giving you too much love

(She's making you crazy)  
She's making you crazy Making you a wreck Making you follow me Making me a suspect You seem to think I'm playing her game Don't you know, don't you know my name

Chorus  
That was her, this is me (yeah)  
We're as different as can be (you gotta know)  
She and I are nothing alike (yeah c'mon)  
You confusing day with night (day and night)  
That was then, this is now (now)  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see (see)  
That was her (that was her)  
And baby this is me (this is me)  
(This is me...)

Bridge  
Don't suffocate me, give me some space Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes Believe in the love that's in my kiss (Don't say things that don't exist)

Chorus  
That was her (yeah) this is me (whoa)  
We're as different as can be (yeah c'mon)  
She and I are nothing alike (no, no, no, no)  
You confusing day with night (oh)  
That was then, this is now (this is now)  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how (you don't know)  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see (can't you see)  
That was her (this is me)

That was her, this is me (oh)  
We're as different as can be (uh... yeah)  
She and I are nothing alike (oh, oh)  
You confusing day with night (day and night)  
That was then, this is now (you're mine now)  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how (You don't know how)  
I'm never gonna mess around (Mess around)  
Set you down, can't you see (c'mon)  
That was her (that was her)  
And baby this is me (get a grip) 


	29. Ghetto Love and Heartbreak

3lw (3 Little Women) - Ghetto Love And Heartbreak Lyrics Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co. And I don't own 3LW or this song Ghetto Love and Heartbreak 

Kagome:  
Oooh Oooh Yeah It's been almost a year since we first met and that's the day that I'll never forget Got me all caught up in your web but a new cause your the type of guy that girls like to sweat just so they can see how far they'll get maybe take a ride up in your 6 not ever in that picture could I fit

Chorus:

Ghetto love and heartbreak is always a mistake trust your heart to someone when you think your in love, cause you think your in love they gon' do their own thing ghetto thoughts they can't change so don't give your heart away cause you're gonna get hurt, when you think you're in love

Sango:  
As the days went on I knew I knew that you were more then sexy more than cute had a little look inside your eyes that no girl could ever say no to much personality a living game for every girl you see know just what to say and how to please but there's no room there for me

Chorus  
Kagome:  
I tried so hard to believe that you only wanted me but that was just my fantasy and you let me down playin around like you were feeling me but you were busy doing your thing

Chorus x2  
Kagome and Sango:  
think your in love then tell me now whats really up if you think I'm the one I need to know Don't let me down

Chorus til end


End file.
